


Long Day

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, The Author Regrets Everything, i swear its 100, not sure whats wrong with the word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: There are long days, and there arelong days.





	Long Day

There are long days, and there are Long Days.

He is fine until he gets home, takes off the brace, and sits down. And then, suddenly, it's like everything is mired in quicksand. He can move, of course he can move. He just doesn’t want to. His back aches where it always does, over his right hip and along his left side. His cheeks are flush, and his eyelids feel like they weigh a ton each. It’s all he can do to keep them open.

Yep, it’s been a Long Day. But now, he is home and he can rest.

**Author's Note:**

> In the follow up episode, Crutchie 100% does not sleep until like 2 pm the next day, take a hot shower, and then sit and play video games. Nope. Totally not the correct response to a _long day_ or a _long week_.


End file.
